


Rogue

by Pitiful_Rich



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Killing, M/M, PTSD, assassin Michael Mell, pitiful adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitiful_Rich/pseuds/Pitiful_Rich
Summary: The SQUIP, a specialized AI, was used by the government until they started going rouge. After being shut down assassin Michael Mell will hunt down the creator of the SQUIP to get revenge for Jeremy Heere, an original host of the AI.





	1. Prologue

Two years ago an AI named the SQUIP was produced to help the CIA- special oops. SQUIPS were Super-Quantum-Unit-Intel-Processor. Super computers that implanted into their hosts brains. SQUIPs were revolutionary until they went rogue. They were spouses to help the host on their missions, instead they would mislead them. Suddenly SQUIPs started to hurt their host both mentally and physically.

SQUIPs had come from the island country Japan. Their creator made a contract with the CIA to be the first to this breaking edge invention. Two hundred SQUIPs were issued. They were efficient until a year after first fussing into their host. First they had minor glitches. Then they would give false information and disobey orders. Next was the mental attacks and shocks.

SQUIPs would attack their host confidence. Whither them down till they could no longer trust them selves. Paranoid their host of the very government they worked for.

Dr. Naoka had vanished by this point in time. Many have searched for him to no avail. Teams worked day and night to find a way to shut down the SQUIPs. After months a 'cure' finally arises. Mountain Dew Red. It made sense since Mountain Dew Original activated it. Finally the host were disconnected from the SQUIPs but that didn't make them any less traumatized.

Today most of the host are in rehabilitation. Others have to be looked after by people close to them. People are still searching for Dr. Naoka, though some are more determined than others. These few are the ones who want revenge. They want revenge for their loved ones, the host who've lost themselves.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a firsthand look at trauma caused by the SQUIP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... finally got to writing the first chapter. Haha. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for the story in the future.

I awoke from my sleep to a loud strain of crashes coming from my kitchen. I look around my bedroom and realize I was alone. Then I realized "Oh shit I'm alone." I get out of bed and with caution but speed make my way to the kitchen. In stead of a burglar I find my partner laying on the floor shaking and surrounded by broken plates and silverware. "Jeremy", I tired calling out to him but he only continued to shake more. Carefully I made my way to where I was squatting in front of Jeremy. "Hey Jer, it's just me. Don't be afraid." I reach my hand out and put it on his knee so he knew I was there. 

It took a mintue but he stopped shaking and looked up at me. "M-Michael?" I smile and nod, reassuring him. Jeremy lunges at me tackling me into a hug. He clings to me tightly as if he's afraid I would disappear if he let go. I hug him back as he starts to shake once again, this time from tears that leak onto my shoulder. I coo him reassuring him it is okay. My hand runs through his hair and he starts to calm down. He pulls away from me giving me the chance to look him over. 

There was no visible wounds from the shattered glass. Thank god. His always messy hair was even messier from him pulling on it. His eyes were red and swollen. Tears and snot ran down his face. His lower lip was bleeding from him biting it but lucky it wasn't to bad. Slowly I raise us both so that we are standing and away from the broken glass. I pull him close to me once again and run my hands up and down his back. "It's okay Jer I'm here. Can you tell me what happened? Please?" Jeremy nods. "I j-j-j ust wanted to make us breakfast *hic* b-b-but I-I got shocked... b-by the t-toaster. *hic*" Jeremy eyes fill up with tears again and he began to rock back and forth. "Oh jeremy." I say almost pitifully. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm such a loser M-Michael. I even broke your plates. I-I s-should just go ahead and die."

I hugged him as tight as I could without breaking his bones. "That's not true. Jeremy you're perfect. They are just plates I can replace them." He doesn't respond. We stay like this for 15 minutes before he falls asleep in my arms. I look at the clock on the microwave. 3A.M. "Let's get you back to bed."


End file.
